This Ain't Tokyo Anymore
by Chibes
Summary: Kagome after the final battle with Naraku is sent to Smallville to stay with her relatives the Kents. Once there she runs into familiar faces and a new threat emerges...not only that she has to keep an eye out on Lex Luthor.
1. On to Smallville

New idea I can hear y'alls groans

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well holding onto some of other survivors of the final battle between themselves and Naraku.

Sango had lost her life in a surprise attack by Kohaku. Miroku fell shortly after her, poisoned through the Kazaana with Naraku's saimyoushou. InuYasha was the last to fall, dying from wounds caused by Naraku's tentacles nearly severing his body in two. Kagome managed to reclaim the jewel by using Miroku's staff as an arrow and purifying Naraku's heart.

Kagome now had the completed Shikon jewel on a chain around her neck.

Turning her attention away from the past and towards the injured bundles in her arms, _"Shippo, Kirara, Don't worry, I'm going to get you some help."_

Shippo leg was bleeding from a tentacle that grazed him and Kirara was bleeding from a gash caused by Kohaku.

Walking towards her house she hoarsely called out for help, she knew she was injured as well. Her shoulder was bleeding where Naraku's ally, Kikyou, pierced her with one of her arrows. The arrow was still embedded in the soft flesh. Kun-Loon Higurashi hearing the cry for help ran out and at the sight of the people coming towards the home, did the only reasonable thing at the moment, she screamed. Kun-Loon's scream woke her son, from his slumber. Souta was the next to see the group come towards them, _"Nee-chan!"_

He tried to run towards her but, Kun-Loon quickly reclaiming her senses, ordered him to grab the first aid kit. Kagome knowing that they would be taken cared of slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_**~`~`~`~`~hours later**_

Kagome woke up to find herself in her bedroom with Shippo and Kilala bandaged beside her. Kagome slowly sat up feeling the slight pull of stitches in her shoulder. Kun-Loon looked at her daughter worried, _"Kagome, what happened? Where's InuYasha?"_

Kagome eyes welled up and the dam of emotions she had been holding back poured through, _"Mom, he's dead, they're all dead!"_

She started to sob into her mother's shirt, feeling her mother embrace her. _"Shh, it okay Kagome…I'm here for you."_

Kagome hiccupped and pulled away, _"It's finished."_

Kun-Loon nodded and gently pushed her daughter back into bed, _"Rest now, Kagome, and give yourself time to heal."_

The miko laid back and closed her eyes allowing the darkness to overcome her senses.

_**~`~`~`~`A place called Smallville, Kansas**_

Martha Kent looked at the letter she had received from her distant relatives. "Jonathan, come here."

Jonathan Kent strolled in looking at the red head that was his wife, "What is it Martha, I was busy trying to fix the tractor."

Martha handed him the letter silently and he began to read,

"Kent-san,

I know this is quite sudden, but I was hoping to ask a favor upon yourself. My daughter and her son, your distant cousins have been seriously injured in a failed mugging attempt and I was hoping that you may offer lodge over there because she needs time to heal from her wounds both physical and emotional. Three of her friends perished in the attack trying to protect her and I recalled how calm Kansas was and thought it might benefit her to leave Japan for a while. If you are able to allow her a place to stay please contact me.

Higurashi Kun-Loon"

Jonathan looked at his wife a serious expression marring the man's face, "What do you think, Martha. Would it be wise to allow them to stay here? What if they discover Clark's secret?"

Martha sighed, "I know Jonathan but, she needs us and I'm sure if we warn Clark nothing bad should happen.

Jonathan nodded and left the house signifying the end of the conversation. Martha stood up and strolled to the phone… "Kun-Loon Higurashi? Oh, yes it's fine for her to come over. When will this be?"

A murmuring told her that the flight would leave…after some quick internet search and ticket buying…in a week. Martha jotted the date down, "So 3 pm you say, I'll have my son, Clark, pick them up, what are their names?"

"Kagome and Shippo, Kagome has long black hair and blue eyes and her son Shippo, has red hair and green eyes."

Martha continued jotting the notes, "Ok, and don't worry they'll be fine."

Kun-Loon thanked her and hung the phone up.

Martha walked out to the barn and up into the loft where Clark Kent was using his blue eyes to look up at the stars. Turning around he faced the woman, "Yes, Mom? What is it?"

Martha smiled at her son, "I need you to pick some people up from the Metropolis later this week. Her name is Kagome and she's coming with her son. They will be staying with us for a while…"

_**~`~`~`~`A week later**_

The 18 year old girl was trying to calm down the young kit that the plane going down the way it is, is a good thing. Poor Kirara was hidden in Kagome's carry-on bag, Kagome slipped the neko a small piece of her chicken dinner. Kagome stood up; carrying her bag and Shippo left the plane and stepped out into Metropolis airport. Shifting the bag to alleviate some pain from her shoulder, she made to the baggage claim to pick up their two bags. Winching as she felt the stitches tear, she mentally swore, she should have tried to find this Clark Kent and had him help her, but as they say hindsight is 20/20.

Clark Kent was looking around the terminal with his friend Lex Luthor, who had to be in Metropolis for a meeting, offered Clark a ride. "So, Clark, what does she look like again?"

Clark shrugged, "All I was told was she had long black hair and blue eyes…oh and she has a son with red hair and green eyes."

Lex's eyes quickly spotted the two. From where he was standing the girl appeared to be having trouble at the baggage claim. Catching his friend's attention he pointed the girl out. Clark nodded, "Must be her."

Clark walked over followed by Lex. The two each picked up her bag and Clark asked while gesturing, "Are… you… Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome's eyes danced, "Do…you…always…speak…like…this?"

Clark flushed, "No, well I'm, Clark Kent, and this my friend, Lex Luthor."

She smiled and bowed slightly in greeting, "I am Higurashi Kagome and this is my son Higurashi Shippo."

Shippo wriggled out of Kagome's arm bowed as well trying to not trip, "You two better not try to hurt my mama or I'll bit you ears off." Kagome smiled at the gesture, "Shippo, I'm sure they aren't here to hurt us, we're here to heal, remember."

Kagome slowly followed the two boys out and watched as they put her luggage into a limo and climb in waiting for her to enter. Once she did she set the carry-on down and freed the cat. Setting Kirara next to Shippo and buckling the boy in. Kagome turned her sapphire gaze towards Clark and Lex. "What are you looking at?"

Clark spoke, "Well aren't you too young to have a son?"

Kagome eyes turned to the sleeping kit and smiled, "That boy can sleep anywhere, and no, he's not mine. His father was killed a long time ago and when I found him we grew attached and I adopted him."

Her smile faded that reminded her of InuYasha and how she told the Thunder Brother's that InuYasha loved her.

Clark's eye brow rose as he took in the girl sitting across from him. Lex cut in smoothly, "Kagome, I'm curious how do you know Clark here?"

Kagome turned her gaze to the bald billionaire, "I've never met the man in my life but, my mother tells me that I am related to him and that I'm here because it will do me some good."

Lex nodded and the awkward silence filled the limo. Kagome sighed; she could feel the wetness telling her bandage was good and soaked and will soon seep through to her clothes. Clark broke the silence, "Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head; she now knew when to ask for help, "My stitches ripped when I was trying to go for the bags. But, nothing to worry about I'll fix it as soon as we make it to your home, Clark."

Clark looked at her worriedly, "You sure we shouldn't take you to a hospital?"

The miko shook her head, "Don't worry, I'd take care of it here but, well you know."

Lex understood that it probably was in a spot involving removal of clothing. "When we stop by my residence you may go to a restroom in order to properly treat your wound."

Kagome nodded and thanked him. Shippo woke up and turned his attention to the window, _"'Kaa-chan, what are those?"_

Kagome turned her attention to what the kit youkai was pointing, "Shippo, those are corn plants, remember corn? The yellow vegetable that baa-chan (Kun-Loon) would put in the rice."

Shippo nodded in awe. Then looked at the guys, his gaze staying on two, "Kaa-chan, they remind me of the Thunder Brothers."

Kagome picked him up cuddling him, "Shippo, that's a bit harsh besides we're half way across the world and you know InuYasha killed those two."

Clark and Lex looked at each other; then Clark spoke up, "You know a murderer?"

Kagome glared at the farm-boy, "It was them or us."

The girl turned to Clark, "So what did my mother tell your mother about my reason for being here?"

Clark shrugged, "Something about healing, so when were you mugged?"

Kagome blinked, "Mugged? Oh, that was about two weeks ago."

Lex's eyes narrowed, the family was hiding something if that reaction was any indication. He would have to check to see what the family was hiding, if he wanted to protect the Kents.

Lex's castle slowly loomed into view and in front was another limousine and a truck. Out of the other limo a familiar silver-haired man stepped out followed by a sickly green shorter man, who was carrying a staff, and a man in sunglasses and a high black ponytail. Kagome winced and slid down in the seat, 'Why are they here? They're going to wonder how a human can live for 500 years. Wait I should be glad they lived through the years, and I should be happy that I can see them again…wonder if Kouga and Ayame mated? What about Sesshoumaru what has he been up to?'

The boys watched the emotions flicker across her face, amused when her eyes darkened then lighten then the pensive look crossed her features.

Kouga paused sniffing the air, "_Oi, Sesshoumaru, smells like Kagome doesn't it."_

Sesshoumaru nodded, _"Jaken, I trust your feelings for Kagome won't cause you to attack her. We need to appear civil to Luthor if we want this deal to go through smoothly."_

Jaken bowed and backed away muttering about ningens. The ride Kagome was in pulled up and she stepped out followed by a Shippo in awe, "Luthor-san, your home is very nice."

Lex stepped out and thanked her, followed by Clark, who stood back silently. Kagome blinked she suddenly found herself in a bear hug with the wolf-prince, _"Kagome, I've missed you, so much. Does this mean you want to come with me, I mean after all you are my woman."_

Kagome giggled softly when Sesshoumaru stood behind the wolf and said, _"Wolf, this Sesshoumaru's imouto is not you woman. Now step away from her before I force you to."_

Kouga stepped away, _"Well, if you wanted to give her a hug, you just had to ask."_

Kagome smiled, _"So, Aniki, what have you been doing?_ Oh pardon my rudeness this is Lex Luthor and this is my distant cousin, Clark Kent."

Lex looked at the woman, "I was not aware you knew Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kouga Ookami."

Kagome nodded, "Sesshoumaru-sama is an older brother to me and Kouga-kun is one of my close friends."

Lex nodded, then ushered the group in, "Kagome the bathroom is the third room on the left."

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru followed, when they were far enough Sesshoumaru broke the silence, _"How long has it been for you, miko."_

Her eyes watered, _"Just about two weeks."_

Sesshoumaru took it into consideration, _"So the blood I smell is from your injury?"_

Kagome grimaced, _"Yeah just tore the stitches."_

He pulled her into the bathroom, _"Let us properly tend to the injury."_

She agreed, a little nervous once he started to flex his hand. He only did that to produce the acid portion of his attack, _"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing with that acid?"_

She let out a whimper when she heard him explain that they were to cauterize the wound with his acid. Sesshoumaru gave her a silent glare as she steeled her self for the pain. Sesshoumaru removed her shirt and gave it to her if she felt the need to muffle any screaming. Kagome braced herself managing to swallow the scream at the pain of searing flesh. The smell was making her nauseous, so she had to wonder how could Sesshoumaru handle the smell and not pass out. She paused and watched as he took a small cloth and wipe the burn clean. Kagome slowly dressed and headed out to see Clark waiting for her. Kagome walked over to him using his shoulder as a support all the while her mind cursing a blue streak, harsh enough to peel paint. Kagome was slowly walking away when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice, "Remember you belong to me, my Higurashi."

She nodded and smiled, after saying farewells she let Clark help her into the truck.

Shippo and Kirara both hopped in and settled on Kagome's lap. Clark walked to the other side and entered the truck and drove out of the lot. Deciding to break the awkward silence. "So what did that Sesshoumaru guy mean you belong to him?"

The rumbling of the car soothed both the kitsune and the neko youkai to a deep slumber. Kagome smiled, "My last name means Sunset and Sesshoumaru owns the Western Lands of Japan so I belong to him because the sun sets in the west. It's his way of saying he cares."

Clark eyes furrowed he didn't like the thought of someone treating another human being like property, especially a relative. Kagome leaned back against the seat, allowing the fatigue from the day's activities drift her off into the oblivion. Clark sighed, he wanted to get back so that he could help Lana in The Talon. Turning to his cousin ready for an explanation on what happened in the bathroom. He smiled; she looked calm and peaceful while sleeping. Arriving at the farm, he greeted his parents who watched as he carried the sleeping Kagome and Shippo into the room they would be staying in.

Martha and Jonathan carried in the luggage and set it in the room. Kagome sat up, wide-eyed at the intrusion, calming down when she realized they weren't demons after the Shikon no Tama. Standing up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she apologized, "Eh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself, my name is Higurashi Kagome and the sleeping boy on the bed is my son Higurashi Shippo and the small cream cat is Kirara, our pet. You two must be Martha and Jonathan."

They look at each other and nod. "We're sorry if we woke you when we brought in your bags."

Kagome shook her head, "Its fine. I'm not tired."

Clark came in and saw she was awake, "Ah, Kagome I see you're awake, let me show you around."

Kagome agreed, "Let's go…Kirara, can you tell Shippo where we went when he wakes up?"

Kirara nodded and settled next to Shippo. Kagome followed Clark out of the house and onto the farm grounds. "Kagome, what happened in the bathroom I could hear noises."

She sighed and looked at the sunset, "Sesshoumaru just took care of the torn stitches. The noises were probably me trying not to scream. It hurt like a mother chicken."

**Done with chapter one, the euphemism at the end of the chapter is mine and my father's we use it to avoid annoying my mom**_**.**_


	2. It Begins Again

EDITED: Instead of the bold underline. I'm sticking with my default of italics for Japanese. Also I removed random author blabber. And expanded a little bit on some of the discriptors.

Kagome allowed the farm boy to show her around before telling him she was tired. Kagome returned to her room and plopped onto the bed going back to sleep. The first week there, Kagome didn't leave the farm. She stayed near the small wooded area beside the fields. Martha and Clark would have to go out there to remind her to eat and Clark has even had to carry her in when she had fallen asleep out there. When pressed, Kagome would answer softly that she was healing emotional wounds and didn't want to burden the family with her thoughts.

Kagome smiled as she met the dawn in a nearby tree. She knew that she had gotten over the deaths of Sango and Miroku because she knew that even if they had lived they would have been dead in her time. InuYasha's death was a little harder for her to overcome; the older brother like-figure would probably scoff at her and call her a baby for being upset. Kagome sighed when she heard Shippo's panicked calls for his mother. Leaping skillfully she walked inside just as Jonathan was walking out, "Your son's looking for you."

Kagome nodded and jogged up the steps and entered the room the two shared, Shippo was shaking uncontrollably and he flew at her knocking her down, his illusion wavering slightly, "I thought you left me."

Kagome brushed the kit's bangs away, "Shippo, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried, I didn't want to wake you when I left to see the sunrise, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Shippo calmed down, steadying the illusion, he chirped that he was hungry. Kagome hugged him and stood, "It's early, let's see what Jonathan-san does in the mornings."

Shippo agreed and they entered the barn to see him mucking out the stalls. Shippo backed away the smell was a bit strong for his sensitive fox nose. Explaining their curiosity to the bemused man they quickly returned to the house to set up breakfast. Clark came down the stairs once he caught the smell of breakfast. Martha Kent followed her son, surprised to see a Japanese breakfast set up at the table. Jonathan came in and gaped at the table. Kagome fidgeted, "Well, I thought to at least help out and make breakfast."

They thanked her and sat down to eat. Kagome showed them how to separate their chopsticks and rub them together to smooth away the splinters. After eating the omelet and as Shippo called them 'the funny looking octopus' also known as wieners, Kagome picked up the plates and set to washing them, allowing Clark to go to school earlier then usual. Kagome saw him off them went to the woods with Shippo so that she could let him practice his kitsune magic.

Shippo worked on his kitsune bi, he was able to manipulate the blue fire much better then he could three years ago. He could now channel the fire through his leaves without burning them. Kagome applauded the kit at perfecting his illusion spells without her assistance in hiding his tail. Shippo puffed up with pride and allowed Kagome to lead him back for lunch.

Kagome fed him and allowed the kit to romp around with Kirara. Kagome sat on the porch swing supervising the two when Martha joined the miko. "Kagome, you never told me how you and Shippo met."

Kagome leaned back in the swing closing her eyes as she remembered the events, "He came to me and my friend, InuYasha. His father with the last of his strength basically put him in my care and we've been together ever since."

Martha sighed and nodded, "It feels like he chose you, doesn't it."

Kagome turned to her cousin, "Was it like that with Clark?"

The American nodded a small wise smile on her face. Standing up, Kagome called Shippo to come closer to the house. He quickly complied and ran barreling into her chest. Kagome caught him with a surprised grunt.

Kagome cuddled the kit allowing him to fall asleep on her lap. Humming softly she rocked him taking him inside and setting him on the bed, turning to Kirara she commissioned the neko to guard him. She mewed softly and settled next to him. Martha watched the interaction from the door, "Can the cat really protect your son?"

Kagome nodded, "Kirara is no ordinary cat."

The sound of an opening door brought their attention to downstairs. Heading down they noticed Clark coming in followed by an African-American boy, "Hey, Kagome, this is Pete Ross. Pete, this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ross-san."

Pete blushed and copied her gesture. Clark looked around, "Where's Shippo?"

Martha answered, "He's napping so you boys go to the loft. I don't want you waking him."

Pete smiled apologetically, "I can't stay long, Mrs. Kent, I just wanted to meet the cousin Clark was talking about."

Pete waved and walked out. Kagome gazing at the sunset decided to break the silence that had settled over the group, "He seems nice."

Clark nodded slowly, "Yeah he's cool… … say, I'm going to The Talon I would love for you to meet my other friends."

Nodding, Kagome replied, "I would be delighted to meet your friends."

Clark led the miko to his truck when a yellow VW beetle pulled up behind it. Kagome watched as a blond girl climbed out and headed towards her cousin, "Clark, Lana's been wondering where you've been. The Talon's packed, apparently our favorite billionaire has reserved the upper floor for himself and some other big wigs. Oh, I'm sorry, you have company."

Kagome stepped up, bowing slightly, "Hello, I'm Clark's cousin, Kagome Higurashi."

The girl's face visibly relaxed, "Ah, so you're the cousin that was mugged, the names Chloe Sullivan."

Kagome nodded, "Clark-kun, are you sure you want me to tag-along?"

Clark shooed her concerns away and Chloe readily agreed, "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun watching Clark try to flirt with Lana."

Kagome smiled, "I'm going to get a good laugh aren't I?"

Chloe nodded much to Clark's protest. The reporter entered her beetle and pulled out allowing Clark to pull his truck out. Kagome climbed into the truck and Clark took her to the coffeehouse. Turning to Clark she asked a question that's been bugging her since the boy got home, "Clark-kun, does school usually end so late?"

Clark shook his head, "I stayed late working on the school paper with Pete and Chloe."

Nodding Kagome stepped out of the truck and into the Egyptian inspired coffee house

Kouga paused in the middle of the business meeting and turned to Sesshomaru, the inu youkai nodded, he too caught the scent of Kagome and that alien who claimed to be her cousin. Kouga began to tap his claws on the table waiting for Lex to finish his presentation. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the ookami's obvious impatience. _"That interested in seeing my imouto, are you?"_

Kouga sighed and stood up after the presentation ended. Sesshomaru followed suit, "Luthor, why was it that we were brought to this location for your presentation."

Lex walked to the door, "Simple the food here is divine."

Sesshomaru glided out followed by Kouga who was trying to break loose from the meeting and reach Kagome.

Kagome turned her gaze towards the stairs she could feel Sesshomaru and Kouga's youki move closer. Clark looked up from his post at the cappuccino maker and caught Kagome gazing into the distance. Kouga sent a grin at his woman before he joined her at the counter. Clark greeted Lex, who was currently on the computer compiling assistance to research Kagome's past. Kagome sent a glance at the bald billionaire, shifting in her seat when the man glared at her. Kouga saw her squirm and started to chuckle, _"Don't worry, Kagome, he's harmless, now if Sesshomaru saw that he would demand you train again under him. He'd say fear is a sign of weakness."_

Kagome's eyes widened, "_He's a slave driver; he'd kill me for sure this time around."_

Kouga patted her on the head, _"Well, I could train you instead, because if I understand correctly you still have it and you'll need to protect it from dangers."_

Kagome nodded rapidly agreeing to his proposition, _"Thanks so much Kouga-kun."_

Kouga pulled Kagome into a hug, _"After all it's the males job to make sure it's mate is properly protected."_

Kagome just swatted him away, _"Kouga-kun, you're very full of yourself."_

Kouga sobered, "_Are you still hung-up on InuYasha?"_

Kagome blinked twice, processing the information, _"Kouga-kun, didn't you know? InuYasha has been like an older brother to me since before we met you, he was just protecting me from the big bad wolf who dared try to take away his little sister. And I know you were wondering about the guy I told you about, I just panicked…when you were claiming me and proclaiming your love and all that, I was just 15, you know."_

Kouga began to laugh, _"So Inu-Kuro was no competition? Wow, to think those years I spent fighting with him."_

She caught Clark trying to catch the attention of a brunette with expressive brown eyes. Clark tried to get closer to Lana who was rushing around filling orders. Kouga turned his attention to Kagome when her phone began to ring.

Kagome looked at the ID but it was flashing 'Private Caller'. Sighing she answered, _"Hello, Kagome speaking."_

Kagome felt her blood run cold when a distorted voice came through the phone, _"__**Kagome, I don't like it when you are so close to other men; I suggest you not do it again. I'd hate to have to punish you if you flirt again."**_

The dial-tone brought her out of her daze. Kouga growled he had heard the entire thing thanks to his superior hearing and now wanted no more to find the punk and rip his throat out and force him to eat it. Kagome started to massage her temples at this new development. Clark caught the fluctuations of his cousin's heartbeat causing him to enter protective big brother mode, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome turned her attentions to him, "Nothing I just have a small headache, I guess I'm use to the quiet life of the shrine."

Kouga pulled the girl into his arms and started to nuzzle her neck in hopes of calming her down, _"Kagome you should visit, the pack has missed you throughout the years."_

Kagome flashed him a dazzling smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, they still held a troubled look. Kouga caught the look though, and was going to comment on it when Sesshomaru who had returned from a phone call, _"Miko, you will come to my residence tomorrow so that I may see if in the three weeks that have passed you have softened."_

Kagome groaned and sent a death glare at Kouga who was snickering behind his cup of tea. The taiyoukai walked away as gracefully as ever. Kagome leaned in and whispered into Kouga's ears, _"If I didn't know Sesshomaru as well as I do I would think he has been taking ballet."_

Kouga caught Sesshomaru's ears twitch slightly, _"Kagome, he heard you."_

Kagome said the only thing that came to mind, _"Oh, shit."_

Kouga just started to laugh only stopping when Kagome shoved him out of his seat, _"Kouga-kun, I'm going to my cousin's house, can you tell Clark when you get a chance."_

Kouga stood up, "_I can't let you go alone; it's not safe out there at night."_

Kagome sighed, _"Well, do you want to come with me, it's shouldn't be too far, it was only a 10 minute ride in the truck."_

Kouga smirked, _"The pup's at your place, right."_

Kagome nodded then told Clark she was heading home. "Hold on, I can take you."

Kagome shook her head, "You stay and help your friend. Kouga-kun will be taking me home."

Clark nodded a little relieved that he didn't have to leave just yet. Kouga draped his arm on Kagome's shoulder and they walked out together. They strolled slowly enjoying the scenery. Kouga shifted, _"Kagome, I could just carry you and get us there faster."_

Kagome's eyes danced, _"True, Kouga-kun but sometimes its good to go nice and slow and experience the moment then to rush quickly and let the experience be a short one."_

Kouga choked and gracefully stumbled; he couldn't believe his women had said such a blatantly sexual sentence and still manage to look so innocent. Kagome winked at him and ran ahead of him. Kouga chuckled and caught up with her, _"Kagome, you are so right, some things are better enjoyed slowly."_

Kagome blinked at him innocently, _"What ever can you mean Kouga-kun? I merely want to enjoy the moonlight."_

Kouga nuzzled her neck, _"Yes, let's enjoy the moonlight."_

Kagome froze when she sensed a threatening aura, "Give me the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kouga pushed the miko behind him and glared at the intruder to their moment, "Come out here you bastard!"

An alligator youkai came out of the alley. "I see the priestess has a wolf protector."

Kouga ran up and ripped his fist through the youkai. The unfortunate demon dissolved and left nothing but a skeleton. Kagome came up behind him, _"I don't think it's safe at my cousin's house, they're just humans they wouldn't stand a chance, but what will I tell them?"_

Kouga sighed and picked her up, _"Tell them the truth, weird things happen all the time in this town. They'll believe you."_

Kagome buried her face into his chest and let out a sigh, _"Its going to start all over again isn't it."_

Kouga inhaled her scent then ran off towards the Kent farm. _"It'll be alright, Kagome, this time I'm here from the beginning and I'm sure Sesshomaru will help out his imouto. You pup will most likely want to help protect his ''kaa-chan'. So fret not. You look much lovelier with a smile."_

Kagome looked up at his face and gave him a small smile, _"At least I don't have to worry about going soft."_

Kouga's laugh seemed to echo as they stopped at the front door, ringing the doorbell he turned the petite girl beside him, _"Relax, Kagome, I promise I'm going to stay next to you."_

Kagome grabbed onto his hand and stepped in once the door opened exposing a sleepy Shippo. The kitsune took in Kagome standing with Kouga; realizing something big was going to happen he quickly ran and got Martha and Jonathan. Taking in Kagome's expression they quickly settled on the couch and waited on the news they knew the girl was going to give them. Kagome ran her hand through her hair in order to collect her thoughts, "Martha-chan, Jonathan-san, you know even if a being looks human doesn't necessarily mean it is human."

The two stiffened and Martha spoke, "Look, Kagome, you mustn't tell anyone about Clark they'll take him away and experiment on him."

Kagome blinked, "I wasn't talking about Clark, I didn't know he wasn't human…did you, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga nodded and Kagome shook her head to focus, "Well, you see there are beings called demons that exist out in the world, the most powerful and upper-class of youkai are able to achieve a human like appearance. I am a priestess born with the ability to purify demons making me their natural enemy. Not only that I have something they want. It's a powerful artifact that can strengthen the owner a hundred-fold if used and not only that it can grant one wish."

Jonathan snorted, "Kagome, did you hit your head, demons are just fairy tales."

Kouga began to growl when Kagome laid a hand gently on his shoulder in order to calm him, "Shippo, drop your illusion."

Shippo nodded and with a small poof a kitsune youkai stood where a small human boy once stood. Martha stood and came up to the boy and started to tug on his tail, "So what are you, Shippo?"

Shippo puffed his chest, "I'm a fox demon, I specialize in my kitsune bi and illusions……….see."

Shippo placed a leaf in his head and transformed into a replica of Martha. Kagome complimented him on how good he's gotten. He poofed back and put the leaf into his shirt. Shippo leapt onto Kagome's shoulder and clung on. Kagome settled against Kouga and watched her cousins take all of this in. Kouga eased away from Kagome, "I'm going to get my woman's stuff and we are going to leave, it isn't safe for her to be here or is it safe for you to let her stay here."

Jonathan stood up, "Hold on here, son, her mother entrusted my wife with her care, you can't just go and take her. What will we tell Kun-Loon, when she calls."

Kouga growled, "Tell her the truth, Kagome's mom knows all about what happened."

Martha spoke up, "So you were never mugged or sick, huh."

Kagome shook her head, "In the past three years I've only had a cold once, but I was mugged by a crow demon, then I killed it, in the process breaking the artifact, thus I spent three years putting it back together."

Martha nodded slowly and gave Kagome a hug, "You will be careful, right? And do come and visit us."

Kagome nodded then walked upstairs to pack her and Shippo's belongings. Kouga followed the girl and sat watching as she folded the clothes and on top she set two picture frames. The first housed the older of the two pictures taken minutes before the second. It showed InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Kouga. Kouga had his arm draped around Kagome standing on InuYasha's fallen form. Sango had slapped Miroku who was sporting a red handprint. Sesshomaru was standing stoically trying not to kill the kitsune who was perched on his shoulder. The second picture had Shippo in Kagome's arms while Kouga and InuYasha were glaring at each other. Sango stood beside Sesshomaru and Miroku was trying to appear innocent of the crime he was punished for. Kouga hid a chuckle at the pictures, _"Come on, Kagome, we should get going."_

Kagome picked up the bags and called for Kirara. The mononoke in question jumped into view and followed her new mistress down the stairs. Kagome' cell phone rang again. Kagome looked at it worried then slowly answered the phone. All Kagome could here were grunts, moans and pants, then she heard a cry of _**"KAGOME!!!"**_

Then in between pants the distorted voice from before spoke to her, _"__**Next time…I want to be in you when I come and see your beautiful face. You're little friends beside you can watch if they promise to behave.**__"_

Kouga grabbed the phone, _"You sick mother fucker, leave my Kagome alone she doesn't need to deal with your shit, so back the fuck off or I'll castrate ya."_

Shippo turned to Kagome who was trying to control herself, _"'kaa-chan, what did the creepy voice mean when he said that stuff?"_

Kagome shook her head, _"Don't worry about it Shippo, why don't you go and hang out with Martha-chan, and Jonathan-san, while I get the other stuff."_

Kouga had hung up the phone glaring at the electronic device. Kagome put a hand on his arm to attract his attention and he turned his gaze to her his eyes bleeding red. Kagome stepped towards him, _"Are you alright, Kouga-kun?"_

Kouga let out a low menacing growl, causing Kagome to pull back as if stung. Kouga eyes returned to normal, _"I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you."_

Kagome shook her head and pulled him into an embrace, burying her head in his chest, _"I'm the one who should be sorry Kouga-kun; you're getting dragged into my problem."_

Kouga put his arms around her and ran a clawed hand through her hair, his illusion long since shattered when he yelled at the disembodied voice frightening his Kagome.

_**Wow twelve reviews I'm so happy and I put in some background information on Smallville, anyone want to guess the stalker? Cookies for anyone who is right.**_

_**Background information pertaining to Smallville: Clark Kent is a black-haired blue eyed adoptive son of Martha (Red hair, blue eyes) and Jonathan Kent (dirty-Blond, with brown eyes). Martha and Jonathan are unable to have children so when young Clark fell from the sky during the meteor shower 12 years ago he was quickly adopted into the family with some assistance from Lionel Luthor. Lionel and Lex were visiting the creamed corn factory on the day of the shower when Lex was exposed and lost his beautiful red-hair. The meteor shower is the root of most of the strange things occurring in Smallville. Kryptonite (the meteor rocks) seems to adversely affect Clark. Clark and Lex become friends after Clark saves Lex's life after being struck by the billionaire's car. (Not that Lex remembers hitting him) Lana Lang during the shower becomes an orphan her parents dying when a meteor hit their car. Chloe Sullivan is from Metropolis originally but, her father who works for the Luthor's has moved them to the small town. She runs the school paper, The Torch, in hopes of someday working for The Dailey Planet. Her cousin is Lois Lane who will visit from time to time when she is not busy with Metropolis University. **_


	3. Shippo questions it all

_**Hint one on identity of Stalker: The stalker is from Japan. No one guessed it yet…sigh, I thought it was obvious. 4 reviews I'm happy, not as happy as the twelve reviews from last chapter.**_

Kouga let her go reluctantly, _"Kagome, we need to get you to my place, it's about a mile away; I'll call Ginta and Hakkaku to come with a car."_

Clark came in through the door to see what looked like Shippo chatting excitedly on his mother's lap. Clark blinked rubbing his eyes, 'That can't be Shippo, it has a tail and fox legs.'

Shippo looked up at the noise and squeaked, "Hey, Clark-kun, where have you been? All Kirara told me is that you left with 'kaa-chan. What sort of demon are you? Do you have any special powers? Mine are my kitsune bi and I'm reeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllyyyyy really good at my illusions, I can even remember to disguise my tail now."

Clark backed away slowly bumping into Kagome who was standing on the bottom stair, "Shippo, he doesn't know about demons you mustn't pounce him with your questions."

Shippo nodded and Martha looked up at the miko, "What's Kouga doing?"

Kagome opened her mouth when a long howl interrupted her. Sighing Kagome pointed her head towards the noise, "He's calling Ginta and Hakkaku, two of his pack members. I thought he was going to use he phone… oh well, his howl sounds awesome."

Kouga appeared behind her, "I'm glad you like it, Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku say they'll be here in a few, they missed their little sister."

Kagome flushed and nodded, "I've missed them too."

Jonathan stood, "So you're one of these demon things."

Kagome put a restraining arm on Kouga, "Jonathan-san, demons are living beings and not objects to be called things. It's very disrespectful."

Clark shook his head, "What on earth are you people talking about? Kagome, I was wondering were you alright, you didn't look too hot at The Talon."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine…how'd it go with Lana, I saw you trying to talk to her."

Clark shook his head, "Lana and I are just friends."

Kouga snorted and turned his head, "And you aren't interested in her? I could smell your arousal when you were near her."

Kagome covered Shippo's ears, "Kouga, Shippo's here I don't want him to ask any questions about that just yet, it's bad enough he heard the phone call from that guy."

Kouga chuckled, "He probably knows more then he lets on. Kitsunes are sensual creatures, and they teach their offspring when they are very little."

Kagome looked at Shippo in her arms, then back at Kouga, "How do you know so much about kitsunes?"

Kouga smirked, "Jeolous, love?"

Kagome shook her head, "Call it curiosity."

The ookami ran a hand through his hair, "Well, you will always be my woman, I happen to employ a few, you know to work on the illusions."

The young miko smiled, "I like you like this better. Your tail is just too cute."

Martha came up behind him and started to pet the tail. Kouga gave a yelp and jumped facing Martha who was surprised at the movement, "Ka-kagome, your cousin just molested me."

Kagome hid a snicker, "The love of furry things must be a family trait. Don't worry, Martha-chan, my mom was always tempted to play with InuYasha's ears, so was I, if you wanted to get down to it."

Kouga turned to her, a small growl rising up in his throat, "Tell me you never acted on it."

Kagome blinked, "I've only done it once, when I first saw him pinned to the tree, I wanted to see if they were real. Mom's done it more times, it's funny InuYasha would purr all the while trying to fight it and pull away."

Kouga grumbled, "It's inappropriate for someone who isn't the demon's mate or family to do that."

Kagome looked abashed, then brighten, "So I can play with Sesshomaru."

Kouga didn't know whether to be threatened or to laugh at the mental picture, "I think he would kill you if you tried it, then bring you back only to kill you again."

Kagome snorted, "He loves me, I'm his imouto."

The wolf prince shrugged, "Well he always tried to kill InuYasha and he's related by blood."

Kagome cringed at that little revelation, "Ah…man…, and he's pissed about the ballet comment, too."

Martha looked troubled, "Is it safe for you to actually leave, if this guy's out there?"

The Japanese girl smiled to relax her American relatives, "Do not worry, Johnathan-san, it's a running joke amongst us three, Sesshomaru-sama would never really try and kill me."

Clark spoke up, "So Sesshomaru is one of these demons too?"

Kagome nodded, "Not only that, he's a demon lord, you cannot tell anyone any of this; I trust you can keep this secret along with Clark's secret."

Kouga snorted, "I'm a demon lord too."

Kagome gasped, "Really you never told me, Kouga-sama."

He winced at the new honorific to his name, "Don't call me that Kagome. You're my woman, you don't need to address me so formally."

The honking of a car horn ended any discussion as Kagome and Kouga carrying the luggage to the black Mitsubishi Lancer. Shippo and Kirara trotted inside to pounce on Ginta, Hakkaku was behind the steering wheel, "Kagome-nee-chan! It's good to see you again after so long, we haven't had much time to talk the last time we saw you."

Kagome bid farewell to the Americans who were so kind as to take her in. Kouga grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, Kagome chuckled, "Well, this is a familiar sight."

Kouga smirked, and placed her in the car he joined her and shut the door behind him. He pulled an arm around her and was beginning to nuzzle her neck when her cellphone rang. Kagome looked at it then picked it up much to Kouga's annoyance. _"Moushi, Moushi, Kagome speaking."_

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief when it was her mother speaking. When asked about how she was feeling she asked her question, _"Mama, did you give this number to anyone?"_

Kun-loon gave the negative, "_I left the number in the drawer right here…that's strange I can't find where I left it…why is something the matter?_"

Kagome eased her mind, "_No, no I was just curious, I didn't want to be woken up by my friends at 2:30 in the morning because they wanted to gush about Houjo._"

Kagome heard the doorbell through the phone, Kun-Loon answered and a gruff voice could be heard asking if Kagome was in, "_Officer why do you need to speak with my daughter?"_

The man took off his cap and stepped inside, _"We believe she may have known the rapist of a girl by the name of Hitomi Eri, she recalls when the guy climaxed called out "Kagome" and then the distorted voice said, "__Next time…I want to be in you when I come and see your beautiful face. You're little friends beside you can watch if they promise to behave." We have reason to believe that this person has been targeting your daughter. So if you can tell me her location I can send an officer over to question her and ensure her safety."_

Kun-Loon gasped and handed the phone over explaining to the officer that it was Kagome on the line. Kagome fidgeted, she couldn't hear what was going on after the officer stepped into the main house. Then the gruff voice spoke to her, "_Is this Higurashi Kagome?"_

Kagome nodded then realizing with a flush she was on the phone, "_This is she._"

The man spoke, _"I'm Detective Honda, I wanted to ask you a few questions, is there a place we could meet?"_

Kagome sighed, "_I am so Sorry, Detective Honda, I am not in the country right now, I'm staying in America, with some friends."_

Kouga snatched the phone away from her, _"This is Kouga Ookami, what is this about?"_

The detective glared at the phone, _"I believe that is a matter between Higurashi-san and I."_

Kouga growled, "_The fuck it is. She has been harassed today by some stalker who had the audacity to threaten her, so I have taken her into my care, and I suggest you don't bother her unless it is something important."_

Detective Honda explained what happened, and flinched when he heard the growl from the head of Wolf Corp, _"Yes, so the mother fucker is in Japan, he called her just a few minutes ago, with that message she said"_

Kagome tried to hear what was going on but was stopped by Kouga who nipped at her fingers. She pulled away and pouted silently, sending death glares at Ginta and Hakkaku who were laughing at how she was punished in the traditional youkai manner, though usually it involved biting the neck. Shippo turned around and watched the display, _"'kaa-chan, are you and Kouga going to get together? Because my Papa used to do that with Mama, then Mama told him he couldn't get none, which always causes Papa to apologize. What wouldn't Mama give Papa? I thought you were always supposed to share? That's what everyone says? Will you not give any of it to Kouga? Why are you so red?" _

_**Here is another chapter, any guess to the stalker? I'm going to leave more clues as the story continues, and I want Kagome to actually go to Smallville High, so she'll pop up there soon.**_


	4. Stalker revealed

_**EDIT: Its been edited. Obviously. Small wording changes and some expansion on discriptors.**_

Kagome groaned, _"I'll tell you when you're older Shippo."_

Shippo looked her in the eye, _"I guess this means you and Kouga haven't gotten very far yet. I don't know what this means, InuYasha wouldn't tell me when I asked why you two bathed at different times…I mean you can have a lot more fun when there are more people."_

Kagome buried her face in her hands ignoring the laughing demons in the front of the car. Kouga was still on the phone but he was trying to hide the chuckle that was rising in his throat at his future mate's embarrassment.

Shippo put his hand on Kagome's back, _"Are you okay?"_

Kagome nodded still hiding her face in her hands. Kouga hung the phone and turned his attention to the blushing miko, _"Kagome, I've got some bad news for you…your friend Eri was raped."_

Kagome looked at him, her face paling considerably, _"Is that what the detective wanted? Poor Eri-chan."_

Kouga brought the woman into his lap growling softly when he caught the scent of salt water. Kagome sniffled, she felt somehow it was her fault because why else would the officer call upon her house and ask for her. Fingering the necklace her friend got for her she remembered what the four of them said, _"Kagome-chan this is from all of us. Houjo was the one who spotted it and we all chipped in to buy it, so that we may always be with you. So you better not forget us or Ayumi, Yuka, Houjo and I are flying down to Kansas and dragging you back."_

Houjo turned his attention away from the television monitor and hid it behind an old painting of a miko that reminded him of Kagome. He felt a semblance of guilt for hurting Eri the way he did but, Kagome needed to be punished, she apparently thought him a fool. He loved her too much to let her leave him; he had enough of waiting patiently while she ran around with other people.

He headed downstairs, schooling his face to the innocent schoolboy façade he managed to keep even after all these years. Opening the door he spotted Detective Honda, _"Hello, Officer, how can I help you?"_

Detective Honda narrowed his eyes this boy seemed too nice for his tastes, _"I want to ask you a few questions concerning your whereabouts for the past three hours."_

Houjo furrowed his brows, _"I went to see the showing of Star Wars Episode 3, Revenge of the Sith and I am afraid that I just got home. May I ask what this is about?"_

Honda glared at Houjo. He didn't like this kid; he seemed to be too nice for his own good. "_That's classified information and may I ask another question? Have you been in contact with a Higurashi Kagome lately?"_

Houjo shook his head, _"I've been meaning to ask her mother for the number so that I may call her and ask how her trip has been so far and when was she going to return, we miss her."_

Honda perked at that tibit, _"Who's we?"_

Houjo picked up a photo that had him posed with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and one of the rare instances that Kagome was with them and handed it to him, _"What's this about? Has something happened to Higurashi-san?"_

Honda turned to him, _"That is also confidential. Here's my card if you recall anything odd you may have recalled from before she left, call me."_

Houjo nodded and closed the door heading back upstairs, picking up his phone distorter he used his cell phone and using the scrambler preventing any tapping or tracing of the call. Taking from his drawer a stolen piece of paper with Kagome's familiar scrawl, dialing the number he allowed for the phone to ring as he turned on the distorter and freed the television monitor, He watched as she was standing in front of a mirror, he groaned his blood rushed south at the sight of her clad in her underwear. She stood at the ringing of the phone pulling a night shirt on at the same time. Picking it up, she answered in her usual polite tone. _"__**Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, you have been talking to the police, haven't you. I wouldn't want to hurt your little brother next. A Higurashi Souta, age 11, boyfriend to a girl by the name of Hitomi Yuki, the little sister if the girl I raped. How do you feel knowing she was raped because of you. A piece of advice you shouldn't associate with demons you never know when they will turn on you.**__"_

Kagome dropped to her knees, trying to stifle her sobs, _"Leave Souta alone, he's done nothing to you."_

Houjo felt another pulling of guilt, _**"Another thing before I let you sleep for the night…you look adorable in that night shirt, though I rather you sleep in just you underwear, they are a black bra and panty set, are you planning on showing them to anyone, say that wolf friend of yours who I must say was rather rude to me."**_

Kagome turned with horror at what this person said to her. Turning back to the phone that was looking deceptively innocent, the dial tone punctuating the silence, she suppressed the urge to chuck it out of the window, when door opened. Kagome looked up from her position on the floor and Kouga pulled her into a protective embrace once he say her tear streaked face, _"What's wrong, Kagome?"_

Kagome let out a shuddering breath, _"He's been watching me, and he knows what I'm wearing right now… he even knows the underwear I'm wearing."_

Kouga growled and began to pace her room trying to hear for the slight buzz all surveillance devices emitted, snatching the phone he pulled it apart, satisfied that it wasn't housing anything he let the pieces drop, then he caught the sound he whirled on Kagome. She watched, wiping the tears from her eyes. He listened and pulled off the necklace, parting it he discovered a miniature video camera, "_The fucktard's been watching you through this, where did you get the necklace, Kagome?"_

She turned her gaze from the device to Kouga, _"I received it as a present from Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Houjo. You don't think one of them is behind this?"_

He smashed the camera in his fist, _"I wouldn't be surprised. Now come on, you will be sleeping with me; I don't want to leave you alone after this and I don't want any arguments about this."_

Kagome nodded feeling the throb of a headache forming behind her temples. Kouga gently pushed her out of her room and led her to his room right beside the children room. His pack has prospered through the years but the numbers still weren't the same since Naraku killed most of the pack. They currently had five cubs in the place not including Kagome's kit. He couldn't wait until he had cubs of his own, many demonesses through the years have offered themselves to him but he only had eyes for Kagome.

Kouga pulled back the covers of his bed noting with some amusement that she was now sporting a blush. He headed to the shower in order to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth pulling his hair from its pony tail to tumble down his back. Striping his clothes off; he donned a pair of pajama bottoms. He exited the bathroom expecting Kagome to be in bed not still standing where he left her. He turned to her, _"What's wrong?"_

She flushed, _"Well, I didn't know which side you sleep on so I decided to wait until you got back."_

He chuckled and took the side towards the window and pulled the covers up for her to slip in. Kagome smiled, _"Thanks for doing this for me, Kouga-kun. I appreciate everything you've done so far for me."_

The wolf prince pulled her towards him taking in her scent of rain and strawberries. Growling gently, he lulled the girl to sleep, noting with some pride that she turned around and nuzzled into to his side. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he whispered, _"I'll protect you, Kagome."_

Slightly surprised to hear her breathe, _"i know"_

_**AWWW, fluffy moment…dun..dun..dun, who'dathunkit Houjo is the creepy stalker dude. And to the person who asked about the cry of "Kagome" Um…think about the fact the guy climaxed and he was thinking about her so he cried out her name, I hope I didn't taint your innocence. And I hope my explanation helped clear things up for the person confused to who was raped I totally forgot Hitomi was Souta's girl, but then I did some 'B.S.'ing so Hitomi is the last name and Yuki and Eri are sisters.**_


	5. Cubs will be cubs

Kouga allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Kagome awoke hours later to 6 squirming bodies all on top of her. Kouga was watching the interaction from the safety of the bathroom doorway his eyes dancing. Kagome sent him a glare, turning her attention to the five cubs and Shippo, "_Okay you guys, go get Kouga!"_

She stood up and leapt at him leading the pups in the attack. Kouga caught her and used her like a shield, _"I've got a hostage, now try anything and the girl gets it."_

The kids turned to each other discussing what they should do when Shippo called out, _"Get them both!"_

Kagome laughed as Kouga pulled the both of them into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Turning to Kagome he muttered, _"This is your fault, you know."_

She shook her head, _"Na-uh"_

"_Yes it is."_

She laughed, _"You ruined it, your supposed to say "u-huh" then we continue the nu-uh, u-huh thing for awhile until I trick you into agreeing with me."_

Kouga pulled her towards him and kissed her, _"You know… you are so beautiful in the morning."_

She smiled and returned the kiss, "_Yes, and hopefully you also noticed that they locked us inside and left…and Sesshomaru wanted to see me this morning."_

Kouga tugged on her shirt suggestively, _"I can think of something to do while we wait for someone to rescue us."_

She nodded, _"Me too, we can play charades."_

He whined softly, _"That wasn't what I had in mind."_

She laughed and laid in the empty tub, _"Yeah well, while you figure out how to entertain yourself, I'm taking a nap, unless you want to join me, I mean bouncing kids was a harsh wake-up call and I'm still really tired..."_

Kouga climbed in and settled her on his chest, "_I can live with this."_

Kagome burrowed into his chest and yawned, closing her eyes, _"Me too."_

The ookami closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to even. Kagome followed suit. An hour later, Ginta and Hakkaku unlocked the door and peered inside. Kagome was resting on Kouga's chest, his arm wrapped around her slim form possessively. The two wolves jumped and fled when Sesshomaru appeared behind them. He gazed at the two in the bathtub impassively before stepping in and pulling Kagome out of the wolf's grasp. Kouga woke up to see Kagome over Sesshomaru's shoulder, _"I trust you have an explanation for this, Wolf."_

Kagome sighed from her perch on the taiyoukai's shoulder _"Sesshomaru-nii-sama, it isn't like it looks like."_

His eyebrow arched slightly, _"So you weren't sleeping with Kouga in a locked bathroom in the tub."_

Kagome nodded, _"Well maybe it is what it looks like, but in our defense: the bathroom was locked on the outside and we couldn't get out so Kouga decided to be kind enough to allow me to sleep on him rather then on the hard floor."_

Sesshomaru snorted and set her down, _"Kagome, you are to get ready in five minutes so that we may see your skill level after not practicing for nearly a month."_

Kagome groaned and went to get her clothes. Sesshomaru stood at the door way, _"Come."_

She followed him pulling on a pair of sweats. Kouga groaned from his position in the tub at the sight of Kagome changing. Nodding curtly at Sesshomaru, he closed the bathroom door and began a long cold shower to calm down.

Kagome stopped at the dojo and Sesshomaru turned to her, "_You will be attending Smallville High, I understand strange occurrences seem to frequent the school and I wish for you to investigate these events, I do not have servants familiar enough with the human school system to successfully pull it off. But now I wish to see your abilities."_

He ran at her and Kagome had just managed to duck the blow, she threw her leg out to sweep his feet out from under him. Sesshomaru just leapt over the leg and brought his claws down on it. Kagome managed to avoid an injury and leapt up. Sesshomaru turned his calm gaze at her, _"Acceptable, now you will tell me why you were sleeping with the wolf and you didn't remain at your cousin's residence."_

Kagome looked away, _"We ran into a youkai here and Kouga decided that it would be safer for me to remain here with him and not risk my cousins' lives."_

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, _"What else has happened that made you believe it prudent to sleep in the same bed as the wolf."_

She fidgeted, _"Someone has been spying on me and I guess I didn't feel very comfortable sleeping alone knowing this person had actually placed a camera in my necklace and because the Tokyo police called me, he threatened Souta if I spoke with them again."_

Kouga walked in the dojo. surprised as hell when Sesshomaru thanked him for caring for his imouto. Before Sesshomaru left Kagome spoke, "_Sesshomaru-sama, I was wondering if I could possibly touch your tail."_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, _"I would have thought you would have grabbed it if you wanted to touch this one's tail."_

Kagome smiled and walked up to it running a hand gently across the surface. She squealed in her head that was so soft. Sesshomaru felt his entire body tingle and relax. Pulling away she thanked him and went to shower. Kouga watched her go laughing when Sesshomaru went back to normal, _"So, Sesshomaru, how'd it feel?"_

Sesshomaru sniffed, _"You can always ask her to do the same."_

With those parting words he walked out. Kouga smiled at the implications in that statement; if he allowed her to play with his tail it would practically be a proposal to have him as a mate. The fact her aniki was the one to suggest it meant he approved of the court.

Houjo sighed as the camera was discovered and destroyed; 'Now how am I going to protect Kagome and keep an eye on her?'

As if answer to his thoughts the phone rang, he picked it up and the Ayumi was on the line, _"Houjo did you hear what happened to poor Eri?"_

Houjo played innocent, _"No, what happened?"_

"_The poor girl was attacked when we separated on the way home from the cinema."_

"_Really? Oh my God, that's terrible, so that's why the police came and talked to me. Also something bad must be happening to Kagome because they were asking me questions about her too."_

"_Then we should go to her and bring Eri. Friends stick together. Besides America will do Eri some good."_

"_That's a great idea, say why don't you plan it for us."_

"_Will do."_

Ayumi hung up after that. Houjo smirked as he put the phone on its cradle, 'Soon, Kagome.'

Kagome felt a small shudder run through her back. Looking around she saw nothing. Shrugging it off she stepped into the shower allowing for her muscles to relax. Shampooing her hair she allowed the water to run through it. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself with the towel and entered her room. Treading around the broken necklace and cell phone parts Kagome began to dress for the day.

Kouga went into his study, where Sesshomaru was waiting for him. Sesshomaru turned to him, _"Explain about this person who was spying on Kagome."_

Kouga started to growl, "_What do you want to know about the fucker?"_

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows at the response, _"What has transpired so far?"_

Kouga started with the first call at the Talon then the calls that followed and the rape of Kagome's friend. He finished with the final call that took place in Kagome's room here and the camera he found in her necklace.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the chair, his claws digging into the wooden arms, _"I trust the situation is being handled appropriately. If what you say about the camera is true wouldn't that suggest that this person knows Kagome is staying at your home and can easily come around under some pretense?"_

Kagome dressed and then picked up the pieces of the cell-phone and necklace from the ground and threw them away. She sat down on the corner of the bed trying to figure out how the camera could have possibly gotten into the necklace her friends gave her. 'None of my friends would do such a thing to me…Houjo's too kind and naïve to do it and Eri Yuka and Ayumi may be a little nosey for their own good but, they would never threaten me. None of them would hurt one of the group.'

Ginta opened the door and startled the miko out of her thoughts. Looking up at him from her undignified position on the floor she greeted the wolf.

Ginta helped her up, _"I wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast while Kouga and Sesshomaru are in their meeting."_

Thanking him she followed the wolf youkai to the dinning room, "So, Ginta, do you have cubs?"

Ginta nodded, "Me and Ayame mated and you met the younger three this morning."

Kagome nodded, "So they were part of my wake-up call? How is Ayame?"

Ginta puffed his chest, "She's expecting our next litter."

Kagome congratulated him. The two were then ambushed by the cubs in question. Kagome winced from her spot on the ground. She quickly retaliated with the tickle torture while Ginta held one of the cubs in his arms while the cub was gnawing on his forearm. The shrieks quickly brought Kouga and Sesshomaru into the hallway. Once Sesshomaru saw what was going on he returned to the study while Kouga stood watching the interaction. He felt the slight longing to have his own cubs to romp around with. Kagome feeling his gaze looked up. She stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry, Kouga-kun, did we disturb you?"

He shook his head and crouched down beside her. Kagome smiled at him, _"So what were you and Sesshomaru-nii-sama speaking about?"_

Kouga shrugged, _"Business matters, nothing too important or interesting."_

She nodded and returned to the cubs that were gnawing at her arms, _"So guys, I'm pretty sure I don't taste too good so why don't you join me for breakfast?"_

Suddenly the cubs launched themselves at her clinging to her abdomen the one in Ginta's arms joined the fray. Kagome stood with the cubs latched securely to her back. Kouga watched as she carried them towards the kitchen. Ginta placed a hand on his leader's shoulder, _"So, you joining us?"_

Kouga nodded curtly and followed Kagome. His confident swagger leaving Ginta to stifle a chuckle, 'And to think he was so self-conscious in the past about wooing Nee-chan.'

Kagome turned from her spot and waited for both males to catch up. Kouga caught up to her followed closely by Ginta. Ginta smiled, _"You don't know the way do you?"_

She grinned, _"I have no clue what you're talking about; I was merely waiting for you two to finish what ever guy-bonding moment you had."_

Kouga tried to put his arm around her waist but the cubs that are holding onto her growled at him and bit his arm. Kouga growled back while Kagome stifled her giggles. Ginta wasn't sure if he should be amused or horrified that his cubs had the gall to bite the leader of the tribe.

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer and laughed, _"Thanks guys I guess I have some new protectors…brave enough to face down the big bad wolf."_

Kouga turned to her a wounded expression on his face. Kagome chuckled and patted his head, _"Awwww, but, he's a very cute big bad wolf. What do you guys say?"_

They snorted and Kagome smiled. Kouga grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. The cubs just repositioned themselves while Kagome sighed, _"This view is becoming very familiar."_

Kagome turned to Ginta pleading with her eyes. Ginta put a hand on the ookami prince's shoulder, _"Kouga, I'm pretty sure that carrying Nee-chan like that won't get her to say yes to you."_

He set her down and she sent him a smile before following Ginta to the kitchen. Kouga watched her retreating figure before strolling after them a wolfish grin on his face. When the wolf prince caught up he settled beside Kagome and listened to Ginta as he entertained Kagome with tales of his children when they were growing up, _"Wow, Ginta, 15 children and those on the way."_

Ginta chuckled, _"Yeah, Ayame's threatening to neuter me if I get her pregnant within the next 50 years."_

Kagome laughed while Kouga hid a smile. Kagome calmed downed, _"I can understand I would probably do the same thing, but then I always wanted a big family."_

Ginta nodded then after watching his children run off sent a sly glance at Kouga. Kagome missed the exchange and stood up, _"Thank you for the meal but I have a school to register to."_

Kouga growled, _"I don't think it would be safe."_

"_Of course not, its high school, they have the ability to tear you apart without spilling a drop of blood."_

The wolf prince growled deeper, _"You are not going."_

The miko rolled her eyes, "_Sorry, you cannot dictate my life, Kouga-kun."_

Kouga's eyes flashed red at the challenge to his dominance, _"You are my bitch, and will submit to me."_

The he bit her keeping a grip on her neck. Kagome struggled but he only bit down harder. At Ginta's urging, she stilled and felt him let go of her neck and lapped at the blood that welled up from the puncture wounds. The red seeped out of his eyes and Kagome managed to pull away rubbing the pain in her neck away. Kouga winced at the taste of blood on his lips and moved to apologize when Kagome just cuffed him gently, _"Warn me the next time you go vampire on us. "_

Ginta wisely retreated allowing for the couple to have a private moment. The miko picked up a paper towel and dabbed the spot removing the new accumulation of blood. Kouga walked up to her and gently coated the wound with his saliva sealing it. Kagome thanked him and noted a certain inu's presence at the door. Sesshomaru growled at the wolf warningly before taking Kagome with him and giving her a ride to the school's register's office.

Kouga laid his head on the table reviewing the events in his head; mentally pleased that she responded to the bite like a true youkai bitch would but slightly worried that he could have caused serious damage because the fact remained that she wasn't a youkai and didn't have their durability.

________________________________________________________________________

Houjo packed his suitcase mentally counting down the hours before he could reunite with Kagome and prevent that ookami from touching her anymore. Yuka was going to join him for an earlier flight while Ayumi and Eri were going to fly on a later flight.

Sesshomaru swallowed his growl, if it was still the feudal era he would have lopped the patronizing ningen's head. Kagome annoyed snapped at the man, "You will cease that infuriating patronizing before I go to the Department of Health and report on several infractions on the health code and with the disturbing evidence I've photographed you would be looking at a lawsuit. So I suggest finish this up and remember I **have **attended school for over 12 years."

The man printed the schedule and quickly handed it over. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and left the building. Kagome sighed and loosened her hair from her bun. Sesshomaru nodded at her to tell her that she had done a good thing. Kagome laughed shaking her hair free, _"That man was annoying and he was giving humans a terrible name."_

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, _"You've spent far too much time with me."_

She laughed again, entering the car for the ride back to Kouga's estate.

________________________________________________________________________

Houjo stepped of the plane stretching a little. Eri was surrounded by her two close friends when Houjo's phone rang, _"Moshi moshi, Houjo Akitoki speaking."_

He then switched to English when he realized it was his father's friend on the line, "Ah yes it's good to hear from you, Luthor-san, I was rather surprised when you called asking about a certain friend of mine. You receive the documents I sent you?"

The girls looked at Houjo curiously, they never picked up on English; Houjo was to be the translator of the group. He noticed their stares and apologized to them after hanging up the phone. Eri tried to put on a brave front, _"Well let's go to Smallville and get to our inn. Then we can go and find Kagome and have her show us around."_

They all picked up their bags and headed out to take the Greyhound that would take them to the town where Kagome was staying. Houjo looking at the setting sun smirked, 'Soon.'


	6. Confrontations

Kagome entered the mansion and was pounced on by Kouga and the cubs. She let out a rush of air and turned her pleading expression to Sesshomaru who merely raised his eyebrow, _"You're a cruel youkai, Sesshomaru."_

"_What ever gave you the idea I wasn't."_

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention to Kouga who was lying on her stomach watching her, _"You want to put that tongue to better use?"_

Kagome shoved him gently, _"Hentai."_

Kouga smirked and nipped at her lips. Kagome smiled innocently, _"So, Kouga-kun, can you please get off of me. I would like to stand up."_

Kouga smirked then stood up lifting the miko with him causing her to instinctively cling to him. _"Well, I didn't know you wanted me this bad."_

She huffed slightly and put her feet to the ground releasing Kouga from her grasp and she walked towards her room her face sporting a small blush. Kouga watched her go with a small smirk gracing his features.

Houjo turned to girls who were sleeping in the cab before listening to the cab driver explain the meteor shower that placed Smallville on the map. The girls woke up when the cab reached the Smallville city limits. Houjo tuned out the girls' chatter as he focused on how to get Kagome away from the wolf. 'Who knew demons existed? I believe Kagome's been keeping secrets from me.'

Eri sent a smile at the two girls trying to keep her mind away from what happened to her just a short time ago. Stepping out when the cab stopped in front of the inn they paid the fare and entered to reserve the rooms. "After we settle in we go to Kagome's cousin's place and see her."

The girls entered their room while Houjo entered his. Eri was given her own bed while Yuka and Ayami shared the second bed. He knocked on their door before the girls let him in. They packed their purses each equipped with a miniature Japanese-English dictionary.

Houjo asked them, "Her cousin's name was Kent, right?'

They nodded and left the room to head to the nearest coffeehouse to ask where the Kents live.

Jonathan went to The Talon to see if his son was in there when he caught sight of four Asians at the counter asking if they had seen a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Clark spoke, "Yeah, she's my cousin, who are y'all?"

Yuka introduced the group and asked to see Kagome. This time Jonathan spoke up, "Kagome's living with a friend, I don't know where, but her mother told me about him and he seems to truly want to take care of her."

The girls turn to Houjo sympathetically, when the Asian boy spoke, "Do you know which friend?"

Jonathan looked at them trying to gauge their trustworthiness, not picking up anything particularly screaming 'demon' he told them that she was staying with a Kouga Ookami. "I'm sure if you call her she'll come by."

Yuka and Ayumi look at each other then turn to the other two in their group. Houjo was the one to speak, "I must say that Kagome never gave us a number she just told us she would be staying with her cousins the Kents…It was rather quick. She had just recovered from a particularly bad case of the flu when her mother told us someone tried to rob her and she came here to recover from that. We were worried someone is after her and they hurt our friend Eri to try and get to her so we decided to come and well warn and protect her."

Clark's eyes widened at the thought of someone hurting his new cousin. Jonathan nodded thoughtfully, "I'm sure Ookami will make sure nothing happens to her or her son."

The girls blinked, _"So she was two-timing, poor Houjo."_

The girls heard a slightly amused voice behind them, _"Hello guys, what brings you to America?"_

They all whirled around, _"Kagome-chan!"_

She nodded towards her friends and gave her cousins tight hugs. Jonathan ruffled her hair, and Clark noticed the bite mark on the back of her neck. He frowned but, didn't mention it. "How are things with Kouga? I do miss you."

"It's going great and I love seeing all of my old friends. I'm going to attend my senior year here in Smallville High, just enrolled and everything."

Clark smiled and Jonathan nodded while giving his departure as Clark returned to his job at The Talon. Waving a goodbye she turned to her friends, _"Now what's this about two-timing Houjo? We would have to be dating for me to two-time him and sorry Houjo, but I'm not interested in him like that I never was you guys would always force me into it…Eri-chan, how are you feeling? I'm so sorry it's my entire fault you got involved with whatever is going on."_

The door opened and Kouga stepped in his eyes meeting the gaze of Houjo, "Who are your friends, Kagome?"

Kagome sent him her brightest smile, _"Remember I told you about them, these are my friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and this is Houjo."_

Kouga growled slightly, the scent of the boy's arousal for Kagome was choking his senses. Kagome slipped her hand into Kouga's and ran the pad of her thumb in gentle circles along his hand in order to calm him down. He gave it a gentle squeeze as Kagome's girlfriends turned to face Kagome, _"Ookami-san, can you please excuse us for a minute?"_

Before Kouga had a chance to reply they had already dragged Kagome away. Kouga could still hear them even though the doors. _"You, whore, how can you say that about Houjo he's been nothing but, helpful and polite and kind throughout this whole time and you go and fuck around behind his back. Is that guy the father?"_

Kagome gave a very decent growl, _"Yuka, if you liked Houjo-kun so much why don't you go after him, I've told you guys I was never interested but, you kept pushing and pushing it. I ask you respect the fact that you are my friends and as such you are not my mother, grandfather, or Sesshomaru-nii-sama, you have no say in my love life. Its not junior high anymore."_

Ayumi spoke next, _"And your son, I want to meet him."_

The miko sighed, _"Kouga-kun was supposed to be watching him. So I'll ask when we get out of here. And Yuka do not ever call me a whore again."_

The girls shivered at how cold their friend's voice got at the end of the statement. She stalked out of the bathroom Kouga watched her with slight pride as no hint of her irritation was evident. He had spent the time torn between glaring down that Hobo idiot and wanting to rescue Kagome. Houjo cleared his throat softly, _"What happened to our farewell gift we gave you, Kagome?"_

Kouga's hackles rose at the memory of the necklace. _"I destroyed that thing and if I found out who actually snuck the video camera in it, I'm ripping their windpipe out and stuffing it down their fucking throat."_

Kagome sighed and rested her hand on his arm, _"Kouga-kun, where's Shippo?"_

Kouga blinked he had half expected Kagome to stop him from threatening her friends, when it came, _"Please don't threaten my friends unnecessarily."_

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Of course I won't threaten them unnecessarily."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek and bowed a farewell to her friends. Kouga watched her go and meet up with Ginta, "_You may be Kagome's friends which is the only reason I'm tolerating you but mark my words if one of you had a part with what's bothering Kagome now and hurt Eri I will make you suffer for every tear she shed."_

He then left the store leaving her friends there, _"Aww, it so cute how he protects her. I think it's sweet."_

Yuka and Houjo look at Ayumi stunned while Eri nodded, _"Perhaps if I had someone to protect me like he does her I would never had been raped."_

The girls fell silent after that statement unsure of what to say to the girl. Houjo growled, it was time he took some desperate measures.

_**Gwah here is the next chapter in the TATA series…I just love making Houjo the bad guy, he's too nice and it's creepy how nothing fazes him.**_


	7. Guess Who's Back!

Lex Luthor read over the copies of official school records for Kagome. "Odd, she appears healthy for someone with these aliments, and what self-respecting school would provide excused absences for inferiority complex and bunions?"

He looked up as the door opened, "Clark, I thought you had to work at the Talon today?"

"Yeah I just got off and decided to see how you were."

Lex stacked the folders he was rifling through and placed them into a drawer, "So what's on your mind, Clark?"

Clark shifted, "What makes you think something's on my mind?"

He stood up chuckling, "Because that's when you usually come and visit and when something's not on your mind, you knock."

Clark nodded, "I'm just worried about my cousin."

"Ah, so your hero complex has kicked in. What are you worried about?"

"She left the farm to stay with that guy, Kouga, and I caught a bite mark on her, it looked like a dog bite or something like that."

Lex tapped his chin, "Well if I remember correctly Mr. Ookami owns several dozen wolves, but he would never let them hurt someone."

Clark nodded and turned towards the window, "I was wondering if you know where he's staying?"

Lex raised an eyebrow, "You aren't thinking of doing something foolish, are you?"

The Kryptonian denied planning anything foolish. Lex looked up the information then asked Clark, "How well do you know your cousin?"

"Well this is her first visit here and her mother kept correspondence with us telling us about her illnesses and explained that Kagome was too weak to write."

The billionaire nodded thoughtfully his gears moving at this new information, "Well, she recovers well. She doesn't look like she's been ill at all."

Clark shifted uncomfortably, "Yes I suppose being away from home has done wonders to her immune system."

The bald man ran a hand along the edge of his desk, "I also heard that she would be attending school with you so at least your complex will be staved for most of the day."

"I don't have a complex; I just want to help people. I guess I'll see her at school."

"Well, could you also ask if she would stop by, I haven't seen her since that time at the Talon."

Clark nodded and thanked Lex for the advice and told him that he would bring her by.

Kagome dressed in a pair of comfortable black slacks and pulled on a green sweater. Turning around she smiled at the Taiyoukai who was standing at the doorway, _"If you have preened sufficiently, I shall be taking you to the school."_

The miko giggled and looped her arm through his. He caught her sending sidelong glances at his tail, _"Miko, if you wish to pet a tail go and bother the ookami."_

Kagome blinked, _"But, I thought that only family and mates could go and play with the tail."_

"_Take it as you will; now I wish to instruct you on how to behave."_

"_I love you too, Sesshomaru."_

"_There is no need to state the obvious but it will still not get you out of how to behave. First I want you to avoid unnecessary contact with the males of your species; I will not have you cavorting like some geisha. Secondly you are to maintain an appropriate schedule; I will not have you shirking your responsibilities. Also you and the wolf are not to mate until you finish this task as to finding the source of the oddities; this Sesshomaru does not want for you to be with pup while attending to this."_

Kagome grinned, "Wow, Sesshomaru anymore talk like that and someone could accuse you of actually caring."

"I do not care; this Sesshomaru merely protects what is his."

She laughed as she entered the car with Sesshomaru sliding into the driver's seat. Turning to look at the retreating house she asked about Kouga. _"The wolf merely found a compromise that I would tolerate."_

Kagome sighed, _"Am I going to like it?"_

He merely smirked and Kagome pressed herself against the door, _"Scary…"_

He slammed the brakes in front of the school and allowed her to exit, _"Give the wolf my regards."_

"_Wha…"_

She jumped when she felt a familiar youki behind her. _"Miss me, love?"_

Kagome twirled around, _"Kouga-kun, what brings you here?"_

The wolf smirked, _"I convinced the school to let me attend."_

She smiled weakly, her mind already going over all the possible ways this could go wrong. Her gaze wandered around the school yard, settling on her cousin and his two friends. Turning back to Kouga she gave him a slight pout. He leaned down and gently tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, _"I can think of something to do with that lip, Kagome."_

She pulled her lip back in, _"You're lucky you're so cute."_

Kagome then turned towards the group and jogged over; leaving Kouga stunned before a lazy smirk graced his lips. "Ohayo, Clark-kun, Sullivan-san, and Ross-san, it is good to see you again."

Clark looked his cousin up and down making sure she looked healthy his eyes narrowed on her red lower lip. Pete and Chloe greeted her while telling her to just call them by their first names. Chloe then smiled, "I saw that moment between you and that guy over there."

Clark turned to look, relaxing when he recognized Kouga. 'I've tried calling you, Kagome."

Kouga reached Kagome and slung his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, I broke the cell, so to call her just call my number and Ayame will patch you through to her."

He introduced himself to Chloe and Pete, while pulling Kagome towards him. Kagome shot him a look which he ignored while he and Chloe were conducting a mini-interview. She stiffened when she heard a familiar voice call out, _"Keep your dirty mitts offa, Kagome."_

She pulled away and froze when she saw InuYasha standing there with an illusion coving up his claws and ears. She quickly recovered and ran into his chest fisting his red t-shirt. _"Why are you crying?"_

"_I'm not crying."_

"_Blubbering, then."_

"_I'm not blubbering; I thought you were dead…" _She pulled away glaring at him with her eyes shining from the repressed tears, _"…how could you not tell me anything."_

InuYasha flinched, _"Sesshomaru had me in London working on some business crap for the past 20 years. The bastard just told me yesterday that you were here in America and not only that that some little fucker's been stalking you. Shit, Kagome, do you just have the knack for attracting trouble, what would you do without us?"_

Houjo looked up from the book he was studying when the door opened, "What is the interest in Clark's cousin, Houjo?"

Houjo puts his finger to mark the spot then closes the book, "Don't worry about it Lex-san, I've merely got her best interest at heart besides when I heard from you a month ago I was rather surprised to hear that you wanted information on Higurashi."

Lex sat down in the chair across from Houjo, "Yes, I was surprised to see Tashio so kind to someone and Ookami seemed to know her very well. He doesn't normally allow for people to enter his home, even I haven't been in there and I've worked with him for the past three years."

"Yes, and Higurashi has never mentioned knowing them, she has mentioned an InuYasha, but never a Sesshomaru or a Kouga."

Lex blinked, "You mean she also knows Tashio's half brother, he hasn't left England for awhile now. Who else has she mentioned?"

Houjo shrugged, "She was closer to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi so if you want any information you should ask Ayumi, she is the most gullible of the three."

Lex nodded and stood, "I hope you aren't doing anything illegal."

Houjo looked up at him smiling, "Don't worry, I'm not."

Lex left allowing Houjo to return to the book, 'So Kagome likes demons, huh. Well with this book I can attach demons to my soul and become strong enough to take her from that demon. Or at least make sure if I can't have her no one can.'

He smiled softly reading the passage on how Naraku was formed and how the Shikon no Tama was formed.

Kagome banged her head against the locker apparently both InuYasha and Kouga both decided to go to school with her and spent the first four periods arguing with one another, when she heard a voice behind her, "I'm not sure how you go about things in Japan, but here in America we open lockers by turning the handle."

She turned around rubbing the lump on her forehead and scowled at Chloe Sullivan, "Yeah, I was hoping if I hit my head long enough this will turn out to be only a vicious dream."

Chloe giggled at the miko, "Come on, let's go and ditch those guys while their stuck in the office getting yelled at."

Kagome gave a slight smile, "That would be nice."

Chloe took her hand and pulled her towards the Torch's office. Kagome took in the sight of the out of breath American who was gaping at the miko who had not even broken sweat at the run across the campus, before her gaze trained towards a wall full of newspaper clippings, "What's this?"

Chloe closed the door and locked it shutting the blinds, "Oh that? That's my 'Wall of Weird' I've put on it all the weird things that have happened in Smallville since the meteor shower 14 years ago."

Kagome nodded then her gaze went to a magazine cover, "Heartbreak in the Heartland. That's Lang-san isn't it?"

Chloe nodded a bit surprised, "How can you tell?"

Kagome sighed, "Simple, those eyes are the same as the one's I saw at the Talon that one time I was there. Her eyes, even when she's happy, still show her hurt."

Chloe nodded, "Wow, I would have never noticed that."

The miko took in all the other articles, "So your theory is that all the phenomena are caused by the meteor rocks."

The journalist nodded, "It sounds strange I know, a rock causing all sorts of supernatural abilities."

Kagome shook her head fingering the Shikon no Tama, "Not so strange, in Japanese lore there is a fabled jewel that could give beings special abilities and it could even grant a wish."

Chloe smiled at Kagome, "You were the first to believe me so quickly, it took Pete and Clark a while to admit it and Principal Kwang still won't believe me."

Kagome dropped to her knees trying to draw in a breath, a powerful and malignant youki had suddenly flared choking her with its oppressive aura. "Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Kagome began coughing, the ground getting coated with flecks of blood. Her breath suddenly returned as the youki disappeared. Chloe helped her up giving her tissues to wipe up the mess, "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry, especially Kouga, InuYasha and my cousins. Clark seems to be a worrier."

Chloe nodded her expression still showing concern for the miko. Kagome walked to the washroom in the back of the office and rinsed out her mouth and she flushed the tissues down the toilet. 'What was that youki, I've never felt anything like it before. It actually affected me physically.'

Kagome thanked the American girl, "I have lunch this period perhaps you have ideas where I can eat."

Chloe linked her arm around hers, "I can do one better; let me take you out."

Kagome smiled and allowed the girl to take her to the familiar yellow beetle.

Kouga grumbled as the Asian finished his lecture and he left with InuYasha, _"Inu-Kuro, why the hell did you have to come back. You're fucking things up between me and my woman."_

"_She isn't your woman, baka ookami."_

They paused looking around, _"Shitmatta, where's Kagome?!"_

InuYasha followed her trail to the Talon office entering his gaze darkened, _"She was bleeding."_

Kouga growled, _"Fuck this is your entire fault, if you hadn't started that fight she wouldn't have been hurt. It was probably that youki we felt while in the office listening to that ningen."_

InuYasha snarled, _"And leave it to Kagome to go out alone after feeling that, I swear this wench just looks for trouble."_

Kouga had left him following Kagome's scent with that journalist to the parking lot where it was drowned out by the smell of exhaust fumes.

Kagome looked around the fast food restaurant, 'McDonalds…where I live we have a WacDonalds."

Chloe laughed, "Well, lets get some burgers and fries."

Kagome nodded and allowed the American to order for the both of them. She handed the blond her money and sat down listening to the journalist describe all the odd occurrences. Kagome ate her fries slowly, wincing when she felt InuYasha's and Kouga's youki flare. Chloe's watch beeped bringing her out of her tale about the woman who was using pheromones to make men do what ever she wanted, actually controlling Jonathan Kent using him to try and kill Lex Luthor. Chloe threw out the trash and then they went back to school.

Kagome sighed as she listened to the two guys yell at her in Japanese. She waved good-bye to Chloe and allowed the two canines to lead her back to class. She sat down at the lab table near the door and introduced herself to the table. A blond man in a football jacket smiled, "So you have taken the last chair at our table, I guess your friends will have to sit in the back. My name's Whitney Fordman, it's nice to finally see the person Lana was talking about."

Kagome smiled and introduced herself, pointedly ignoring the low growling, "Yes, I heard you two were dating."

Whitney nodded, "Yes and here's your new lab group, Pete as you probably know, one of the best defensive backs the Crows have, Clark as you know and thirdly me, the almighty Whitney, star quarterback."

Kagome laughed, "I guess I'll have to take your word for it. So Clark-kun, we've got together to talk."

Clark nodded then turned to Pete, "You mind if Pete comes?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't, perhaps we could go some where after school and talk. Do you mind if I brought Chloe?"

Clark shook his head, he knew that Chloe had learned his secret and had promised to keep it to herself. Kagome then turned her attention to the teacher trying to ignore the bickering between the two canines when her pencil snapped and she raised her hand. "Yes, Kagome?"

"May I be excused?"

The teacher merely waved her away and she left. She closed the door behind her and she could hear Kouga and InuYasha try to leave. She hid a small smile when she heard the teacher snap, "No, you may not leave, you two have been disrupting the class and I don't blame that girl for wanting a break from listening to you two go at it from what I understand all day."

**Oh and Yes I have brought Whitney from the dead, I panicked and didn't feeling like making up a character. Gwah, I can't stand my family, the only reason I tolerated it so well is because of my dad and now he's dead…yeah, I'm not going to spend much time at home, my 'almighty perfect know-it-all' sister, I can't stand her and my other sister is annoying with her MTV obsession and my brother has no patience while my mom can't let any argument go. And to the one person who said 'update' umm…sorry I haven't but, my dad was KILLED in Iraq this past Wednesday so sorry if I'm not that much in the mood to update…**

**Dedicated to my dad, my biggest fan and the only fan and ally in the house, te quiro y te amo mucho **

**EDIT: Reposting this on the 4 year anniversary of his death. Papi, Love you lots and hope my writing can still make you smile. ^^**


	8. Chem lab and talks

Kagome sat beside the door and took some deep cleansing breaths before heading back into the class. Kouga ignored the hanyou in favor of watching Kagome return to her seat. Clark sent a glare at the youkai before turning to his cousin worriedly, "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

Kagome sent him a smile, "I'm fine; I just needed a breather."

Whitney took a glance at the two youkai then turned to Kagome, "So they've been like that the whole day? If I were you I'd go nuts."

She smiled, "I wouldn't change it for the world. I love them the way they are."

The jock shook his head slowly before turning his attention to his lab notebook, "Pete I don't think that's what we're supposed to do… it has a little _t_ I'm sure that's teaspoon not tablespoon."

Pete shook his head, "I'm sure, trust me."

Clark seemed to have been watching the youkai instead of paying attention to the group. The two men turned to Kagome in hopes that she break the tie, "Sorry, I never learned the English system but I think tea because a teacup is smaller then a table, but don't quote me on that."

Pete put the tablespoon of baking soda into a bottle filled with vinegar. The resulting explosion of fizz left the table covered in the goop. The teacher looked up, "So whose fault is it?"

Pete winced and was about to speak up when Kagome spoke, "Sorry, sensei, it's my fault I read the lab wrong, please don't punish the others for my mistake."

The teacher rubbed her forehead, "I'll let it go this time seeing as you are new."

Kagome bowed and began to clean the mess up. Pete whispered, "Why'd you cover for me."

"Simple, I have new kid immunity and you couldn't afford a detention what with practice."

"I think I love you, Kagome."

Kouga jumped up ready to charge the ningen, when InuYasha held him back, _"Baka, that's an American thing to express his appreciation for her help. Besides, she isn't one to sway from her loyalties. For some god forbid reason she actually likes you and has for a while, regardless of my trying to stop her."_

Kouga sat down stunned, _"So she has liked me for all that time, why didn't she come with me when I asked her to?"_

"_You are an idiot aren't you? She wouldn't have left me and the others while Naraku was still around and the shards were still missing."_

The bell rung and Kagome trashed the paper towels before heading out for her locker for her gym bag. Ignoring the two trailing youkai, she walked into the girl's locker room

121212121122112212121122112121212121212213223142135346457686789855664554

Houjo smirked feeling the crackle of jyaki snake across his skin. He then pocketed a fuyouheki to disguise his youki and went to the Talon to meet up with the girls. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all waved him over to their table. The door opened and Kagome walked inside the coffee shop towing along a small red-headed boy. The miko caught sight of them and gave them a short nod before heading to the counter.

Lana looked up, "Hey, Kagome, who's this little guy?"

Shippo turned up his nose and Kagome grinned sheepishly, "This, Lana is my son Shippo. He doesn't like being called ittlelay."

Lana nodded sagely, "I apologize, Shippo, how would you like to try some mud pie?"

Kagome set him on the stool, "That's what I brought him for. Two mud pies please."

Lana nodded and ruffled the kitsune's hair, before retrieving plates and forks and placing a slice of pie on each plate. Shippo looked at the pie nervously, _" 'kaa-chan, is it really made out of mud?"_

Kagome blinked at the question trying to hid her laugh, _"No, Shippo, it's made from chocolate, and because chocolate is dark they call the pie mud pie."_

He nodded and began eating it with gusto. Kagome smiled at the kit and ate hers more slowly. She pushed her half eaten pie over towards him once he finished his slice, preventing his need to give her his infamous puppy eyes. He grinned and dug into his newest conquest with as much fervor as he had for his first slice.

"That son of yours has quite the sweet tooth."

Kagome turned around and smiled at Clark who had arrived with Chloe and Pete. "Hello, Clark-kun, Pete-kun and Chloe-chan, I'm glad to see you guys could make it."

Kagome paid Lana for the pies and scooped up Shippo, leading the group to a deserted corner. Shippo hopped down from Kagome's arms and slid into the booth first. Then waited as Kagome slid in after him with Chloe and the other side was Clark and Pete. Clark urged her to begin. "So, we were brought here why?"

She ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know how much you guys know…"

Chloe looked between them, "I know about Clarks biological parents."

Pete looked at Clark, "I know what Clark knows."

"I mean about me."

The African American repeated what he had said while Chloe shrugged. Running her hand through her hair again, Kagome sighed, "Um, you know that in Japan there's a legend about a jewel that could grant any wish and when in a person's hands gives him or her increased strength as well as bringing to life any latent abilities. For instance 500 years ago, there was an artist who had a shard of this jewel in his ink well and when he painted his drawings came to life. Of course he used his new found ability for his own gain drawing ogres and having them attack. When he was defeated rather then parting with his precious ink well he offered his life blood and the ink absorbed it. It was one of many tragedies surrounding the jewel. The jewel has thus far brought down on whomever is near it misfortune."

Chloe picked up on it, "You have it don't you."

Kagome sighed and took it out to show them, "Yep it's a priestess's job to purify the jewel of any taint it gains from the darkness in people's hearts and I'm the last of my kind."

Clark scratched his chin, "I thought there were hundreds of priestesses in Japan."

She looked around for eavesdroppers but, finding none she continued with a lowered voice, "Those are just for show, I mean a real priestess with real holy powers."

Chloe scoffed, "That stuff ain't real."

The miko smiled, "Believe what you want, but I ask you not tell anyone what I told you and please don't tell anyone where I'm staying."

Clark's eyebrows furrowed, "Why is that?"

She shuddered at the memory, "I have someone stalking me and I'm afraid they will come here or they already are here. Who ever this guy is, raped my friend so I rather you guys stay ignorant. That way you cannot be hurt for knowing something."

Kagome stood and bowed, "Well I must go; Kouga and InuYasha must be on the verge of killing one another. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me."

Shippo sighed and told Kagome to wait outside because he wanted a man-to-man talk with Clark and Pete. She smiled and took the hint to wait outside.

Shippo tugged on Clark's shirt to get his attention, "Hey, Clark, are you strong?"

Clark nodded and waited for the kitsune to continue, "I'm worried about Mama. Do you know how the Shikon no Tama was created?"

The Kryptonian shook his head and listened to Shippo who explained about the priestess Midoriko and how she had fallen in love with a demon and in her village their was a human who lusted after her. The man then offered his soul up to demon to become strong enough to fight off the priestess's lover but the demons who devoured his soul hated her because she was too powerful so they quickly took over and fought her. Midoriko had to fight hundreds of minions before the half-demon showed his face and they fought for days and she was tired so much so that with the last of her strength she forced the combined souls of the hanyou and her's trapping it thus making the Shikon no Tama. Later on it was given to a priestess by the name of Kikyou and basically the same thing occurred, but she fell in love with a hanyou and the human who lusted after her made the two believe that they betrayed one another and he killed her. And me and my friend, Miroku, talked and we believe the jewel likes to recreate its bloody origins and with Kagome now its guardian, I'm scared the same will happen to her. I think it would be Houjo, but she doesn't believe that he would hurt her. What she doesn't get is that he may not want to but if he does offer his soul to the demons, the same cycle would repeat and I would lose my mama."

He ran off to meet up with her, passing the table where Houjo was sitting and glared at him.

Houjo merely arched an eyebrow at the child surprised to pick up youki from him.

123123123

Sesshomaru was lost in thought his memory going back to the first person he had fallen in love with, 'Midoriko, I apologize again I should have been strong enough to have protected you even though I was but a pup. But, I promise that I will protect Kagome and save her from joining the fates you and InuYasha's miko suffered. The day you died, I swore to not let emotions interfere with duty.'

123123


	9. Of homework and climaxes

**All chapters have been slightly edited. Nothing severe as to warrant re-reading the story but you can if you want.**

12331231231

Kagome picked up Shippo with an amused smile on her face, _"So how did your man to man talk go?"_

Shippo smiled and snuggled into his mother, _"Sorry, I can't tell you; you aren't a man."_

She laughed and headed towards the McDonalds where she was to meet Kouga and InuYasha. Kagome smiled as she saw Shippo run into InuYasha's arms and cry before bopping him on the head, _"Baka, how could you not tell us you were alive?"_

"_Oi, runt, don't hit me besides I told Kagome."_

Kagome looked between the two glares, _"I was going to tell you but you looked so cute eating the mudpie I forgot. Please find it in your heart to forgive this lowly ningen for her terrible memory and thoughtlessness."_

Shippo nodded imperiously, _"Don't let it happen again."_

Kagome sighed dramatically, _"Thank you for forgiving me, Shippo-sama"_

He giggled before giving her a hug and watching her sit down beside Kouga. The miko kissed the youkai on the cheek in greeting and watched as he finished his burger with the etiquette that only a wolf could possess. Stretching, he slung an arm around Kagome, _"You and I need to talk about this leaving on your own thing you seem to have."_

Kagome raised an eyebrow and InuYasha sympathetically flinched for the youkai who seemed to not know the situation he was heading towards. _"Excuse me…"_

Kouga's instincts were screaming at him to backpedal as fast as possible. The ookami's eyes widened when she grabbed his ears and pulled his head towards her mouth, _"I am not a child so do not treat me like one."_

He grinned wolfishly, _"You're anything but a child."_

He leaned towards her and kissed her quickly. Kagome pushed him away, her face beet red, _"There are children here."_

"_Let them see. Let the whole world know how I feel about my woman."_

InuYasha gagged, _"Jeez, you two just fuck and get over it."_

Kagome sent him a swift kick earning a yelp. The hanyou rubbed his shin sending the girl a heated glare but he kept silent. The group then left the fast food establishment and walked along the sidewalk each of them enjoying the tranquil atmosphere. Shippo watched Kagome's interactions between the two. She seemed much happier than she had been for a long time.

------------------------------------------------

Houjo stood up from his position at the Talon and sending a brief smile towards Lana he paid for his meal and began to return to the hotel. As he was walking towards his room he spotted Kagome sitting with two men, Kouga he recognized; the other looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen the white hair man before. He decided to investigate the matter later on. First he had to meet up with the girls who were fast becoming dead weights in his pursuit of Kagome. He only kept them around to gleam information from and currently they knew less than he did. There was only one thing left to do. He pulled out his cellphone and called Eri, _"Can you guys meet me at the hotel at 6? I'd like for us to eat together tonight."_

------------------------------------------------

Going over the last question from her history assignment, Kagome growled at Kouga, _"Can you please stop that. I need to write about what humans believe. I don't think that my history teacher will care that the Great Chicago Fire was actually caused by a fire youkai with a head-cold."_

Kouga grumbled good naturedly, _"Humans ignore what is in front of them. It is quite convenient in a way. Speaking of ignorant…what are you still doing here, InuYasha?"_

"_Shut up wolfie. I just wanted to see Kagome. You forget I have not seen her in 500 years as well."_

Biting her lip, Kagome, _"InuYasha, are you going to be okay? I mean you being out on this night of all nights?"_

"_Feh."_

"_Fear not, Kagome, I will protect InuYasha for you."_

Giggling at InuYasha's sputtering, she stood up. _"I'm going to shower and put up my homework. You two try to behave. I'll be back soon."_

Drying her hair Kagome flinched at seeing Sesshoumaru in her bedroom. _"Holy shit, Sesshoumaru! You scared me. Why couldn't I sense your youki?"_

Sesshoumaru smiled, _"That is my reason as to why I don't want to be sensed."_

That unlike Sesshoumaru response sent alarms ringing through her head. The alarms started to blare when he ran a finger along her cheek.

"_Sesshoumaru, I need to fix my hair. Can you wait for me?"_

The Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed her to return to the bathroom when she closed the door and turn on the hairdryer. Using the sound as a muffler Kagome pressed the silent alarm button that Kouga had installed in all the rooms. He had teasingly called it the rape button.

Sesshoumaru had just arrived to the study with Kouga and InuYasha when they noticed the light flashing. Kouga cursed. It was Kagome's room. "_InuYasha, stay here. You won't do much good as a human."_

"_Fuck you. You don't think I know that. Just take care of Kagome."_

Kagome locked the door while still running the blowdrying. "_Sorry for closing the door, Sesshoumaru. I know how sensitive your hearing is. So let me finish up and I'll get out for lessons."_

"_That is fine."_

"_KAGOME!" _Kagome sighed relieved as she heard Kouga come into the bedroom. _"Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in Kagome's room. Much less looking like Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome opened the door a sliver to see two Sesshoumarus and Kouga. The one whose youki she couldn't sense was near the window. _"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is I have someone precious to Kagome and if she cares at all for his well-being. She will come with me. After all, I'm certain he misses his 'kaa-chan by now."_

Her heart froze when he said that. She closed her eyes and took a breath and began to concentrate, she needed to scan the castle for Shippo's youki. Going to the far reach of her ability which happened to just include all of grounds and still not finding him, she threw open the door. _"Where is he!"_

--------------------------

**Totally had most of this written years ago. Just the last page was written in the past month. I wanted to post this on Monday but because I was chilling without internet that day I couldn't. So in honour of my Papi who died Octo 26, 2005. I hope my writing is still enjoyable for you.**


End file.
